Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Eight
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Nikki finds whats it is like to walk in someone elses footsteps. Or at least see through their eyes for a moment. She has no idea what causes it.


_**Chapter Eight**_

—Authors Note—

_Dear Readers,_

_Thanks for reading my "Daylight's Demise" it is just my take on something that happened way after the _Twilight_ series by Stephanie Meyer. Please know that in this chapter I did get a few of the quotes from the book (a few I just made up…sadly someone is borrowing the books so I am using only memory and what the internet can give me). I have nothing to do with the book's publishing or anything, I do not know Stephanie Meyer in person (though that is like my dream ). Thank you again for reading and please continue._

_--MindCaster--_

_Edward's Point of View_

"You've been avoiding me."

Nikki stood in the hallway her large brown eyes locked on me. She leaned against the lockers, not letting me leave.

"N-n-no I haven't." I stammered. I. Stammered. That's impossible.

"Y-y-yeah you have," she returned crossing her arms, "Just admit it. I'm not idiot I can tell when someone finds me annoying," she said, wincing for a moment but it passed and she straightened herself again.

"I certainly have not been ignoring you…" I paused and stole a look at her deep eyes for a moment before I was forced to look the other way. Two students passed and I leaned against the lockers and felt her eyes leave me and I paused.

"I don't know what yo—"

"You said 'good night, _my love_' in my head," she turned to me her eyes fierce for a moment then back to their brown self.

"I don't recall," it hurt me to say.

She sighed and pushed herself away from where she had leaned and started down the hallway in a perfect stride.

I grabbed her hand. And pulled her back so she hit me hard in my chest, I should have seen that coming.

Her warmth flooded through me and her beautiful face only showed a bit of worry and anger. My lips brushed against hers and I could tell her eyes widened and then I was gone. Leaving a beautifully confused Nikki in my wake.

_Nikki's Point of View _

I only moved because the fire drill went off, and I light headedly made my way outside. Edward was behind me for some time, his thoughts echoing in my head. Making other things seem hollow. I couldn't seem to process the fact of what happened, and I couldn't even begin to admit it to myself.

Soon enough I was surrounded by all of the Cullens. Except one. The short black haired one blocked my path back to the school and soon she was joined with, the beautiful blonde one, the one that looks like he could lift mountains and the quiet one that kept to himself.

"So…you're Nikki. The one Edward spends every waking moment thinking about…" The blonde girl said her voice was harsh as if I didn't live up to the Cullen aspect.

"Don't be so mean, Rose. Maybe this one won't abandon him and send him into complete depression," the black headed one commented. What was I supposed to make of that?

"Oops, let's go guys. Edward sees us," The short one pranced away the rest gracefully disappeared in the crowd. Within a minute Edward was at my side shaking his head.

"I see that you got family approval…I think," I shrugged my head pounding, "Are you okay?"

The world started to become a big blur and I could barely stand on my two feet. Edward stood trying to support me but his eyes became wide.

"_I love you, Edward."_

"_I love you too, Bella."_

"_Carlisle was right…" _

"_No, Edward, we're not dead! I didn't die jumping off the cliff."_

"_Do you enjoy having ten toes?" _

"_I don't need all ten."_

"_I'll turn you. If you marry me…"_

"_W-w-what?" _

'_Time had not made my immune to the perfection of his face, and I was sure that I would never take in any aspect of him for granted. My eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips—twisted up into a smile now, the straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth marble span of his forehead—partially obscured by a tangle of rain-darkened bronze hair…' _

Edward pulled his hand away and looked at me like I was crazy. I watched him the same. I had just seen through my mother's point of view. That bite defiantly had side effects.

_Edward's Point of View _

Nikki now can see from her mother's point of view. That girl is just full of surprises. Next she'll be able to shot lightening bolts from her fingers.

She looked at me and then ran. Took off to her car I started to go after her, when I grabbed her arm but she turned around and tried to sound tough, though in her eyes I could bluntly see her true emotion. She was scared.

"Get away from me," her harsh tone made it completely obvious.

She thought I was the cause.


End file.
